1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tool for removing a retaining pin from a fluid coupling wherein the pin is used to interlock two members of the coupling in order to provide a quick disconnect. The tool may also be used to install the pin to connect the members. The invention is also directed to a method of making such a tool, and also to the method for removing the pin.
The fluid couplings of the type referred to above are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,898 to Seeler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,485 to Goward et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,791 to Porta et al; and pending U.S. application Ser. No. 346,350, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,218, filed in the name of Vernon Paul, Jr. and James D. Fox, one of the co-inventors of this application.
2. Prior Art Statement
Tools or other devices for removing the retaining pin are not widely known. The following publications are pertinent:
Seeler U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,898 Dec. 4, 1956 PA1 Hi-Flex International Limited Catalog, PA1 "Hi-Flex Staplelok", November 1977
The Seeler patent utilizes a pull cord secured to the pin, having a loop which is secured to an ejection seat of an aircraft. When the seat is ejected, the cord simultaneously removes the pin. This construction, however, is not intended to remove the pin under other circumstances.
The Hi-Flex Catalog illustrates a "staple extractor 609433" which is a handle with a bent rod attached. The end of the rod is hooked under the staple (retaining pin) for removal. It is also suggested that the staple be removed by finger pressure.